The invention relates to an injection molding machine comprising a substantially C-shaped machine frame, on one limb of which is mounted a stationary mold mounting plate and on the other limb of which is mounted a closing mechanism for driving a movable mold mounting plate, wherein the free ends of the limbs of the machine frame, which are not connected by beam members, deform under the influence of the closing force which occurs during the closing operation.
An injection molding machine of that kind is known for example from DE-U1-92 12 480. The object of the invention is to simplify the construction and nonetheless to provide for good guidance of the mold mounting plates and absolute parallelism of the two mold halves, even when very high mold driving forces are involved.